1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ladder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable ladder apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing selective extension of each ladder leg to accommodate uneven underlying support surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positioning a ladder relative to a supporting structure upon an underlying surface is a typical utilization of a ladder apparatus. Frequently, however, when a ladder is not mounted upon a level surface, accident and inadvertent associated tippage of the ladder is available. Such situations effect a dangerous condition wherein associated loss of time and individual health is effected. Ladder structure is available in the prior art to provide for relative telescoping leg structure, but have heretofore been of structure to provide such relative relationship in the prior art. Such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,797 to Batten wherein sleeves mounted to side walls of spaced parallel ladder legs are mounted relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,486 to Pears sets forth a ladder stabilizing apparatus wherein a sleeve mounted to an exterior wall of each ladder leg threadedly mounts an extension leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,017 to Grove sets forth a ladder leg extension structure utilizing locking nut means mounted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,689 to Erion provides for a ladder leveling apparatus utilizing aligned apertures permitting selective telescoping of an extension leg relative to each ladder leg.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable ladder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in compactness of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.